User talk:CreepyManGuy
NOTE*: This is my first REAL creepypasta. Hopefully it will turn out good enough for the general creepypasta wiki public. Everyone asks me, "Why do you stop playing video games???". I never really awnser them, because if I told them, they would never believe me.... But I will tell you guys about me experince with the darker side... It was one ordinary day, kinda cloudy, good temprature outside, and everyone was outside, doing something.. But not me, I just wanted to play my video games. I was digging around, looking for more of my Genesis games in my basemant, when I stumbled across my old atari jaguar with 3 games, Tempest 2000, Doom, And Kasumi Ninja. I liked Kasumi Ninja the best out of the 3, so I got my jaguar, along with my other 2 games, and I hooked up my jaguar and popped on Kasumi Ninja. Everything has started out normal, until I got to the title screen and promo of the game... When I got to the title screen, everything was black, and only the logo was there, along with white text that simply said "START". I found it odd that virtually nothing was there. Then the promo came up; It was similar to the title screen, but instead, said a morbid message, that sent chills down my spine... The message said "You can't back out now. This is your time... This is where you die, along with you loved ones, friends, and everyone that you once knew." I was temped to just shut off the game from there, but I decided to press on with the game. Then the character select came up. It wasn't your normal one that you WOULD find on a normal Kasumi Ninja cartrige, instead, it didn't even HAVE '''a character select, it just gave me a character that wasn't even in the normal game, it gave me a character named Johnny. That is my name. I was thinking in my mind, "Is this just a coin20:06, December 27, 2012 (UTC)CreepyManGuy (talk)sidence, or does the game just ''KNOW '''''me?". Then almost as I was thinking that, the game threw me into a fight. It was aginst all of my friends and family. I was shocked on what I saw. I was trying to control my character to go away from all of my friends and family, but I couldn't control him. The character, that was me, went next to them, and killed them all, very brutally, such as, getting their spine riped out, getting stabbed and dying slowly, and having their throats slit. And as all of this was happening, "Johnny" was smiling the whole time and laughing..... Madly..... And when the whole thing was over, he looked over at me, and said "Now it's your turn. Don't fight it.... Just face your fate.". That's when I made a dash to my jaguar and turned off the system, and burning the game, so I never have to live through this horrific event, ever agian... CreepyManGuy (talk) 20:06, December 27, 2012 (UTC)CreepyManGuyCreepyManGuy (talk) 20:06, December 27, 2012 (UTC)